princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Road Dai II Shou ~Kimi e~
Road Dai II Shou ~Kimi e~ (Road 第II章 〜君へ〜, Road Chapter II ~To You~) is the 12th track to Tezuka's album Impressive. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au Lyrics Kanji= 雨上がりの朝のぞいた 水たまりに映る君の 長い髪が　綺麗だと思った 靴の中の小石気にして 裸足になれるそんな気分 恥ずかしくて　少し後ろ向いた あの日　窓から見えた 景色に　居てもいいの？ どんなに　どんなに　眩しくても そこに希望があるなら　Ah どんなに　どんなに　離れてても 空に　花びら舞うまでに この心　届けたい 白い雲の形を見て 鳥みたいだねと言ってた あなたの声　耳に残ってる はしゃいで走るその影を いつものように踏みながら あなたのこと　抱きしめていたい いつか　歩いてくだろう その時　うなずいて どんなに　想いが溢れてても 君の　名前ぐらい呼べるよ こんなに　大事な君のことを いつも　笑顔で見てたい 青い光で照らして どんなに　どんなに　眩しくても そこに希望があるなら　Ah どんなに　どんなに　離れてても 空に　花びら舞うまでに この心　届けたい どんなに　どんなに　眩しくても 瞳に力こめて　Ah Ah 足あと　いっぱいつけて歩こう きっと　今日から明日へと この道は続いてく |-| Romaji= Ame agari no asa no zoita Mizu tamari ni utsuru kimi no Nagai kami ga Kirei da to omotta Kutsu no naka no koishiki ni shite Hadashi ni nareru sonna kibun Hazukashikute Sukoshi ushiro muita Ano hi Mado kara mieta Keshiki ni Itemo ii no ? Donna ni Donna ni Mabushikute mo Soko ni kibou ga aru nara Ah Donna ni Donna ni Hanarete te mo Sora ni Hanabira mau made ni Kono kokoro Todoketai Shiroi kumo no katachi wo mite Tori mitai dane to itteta Anata no koe Mimi ni nokotteru Hashai de hashiru sono kage wo Itsumo no youni fumi nagara Anata no koto Dakishimete itai Itsuka Aruiteku darou Sono toki Unazuite Donna ni Omoi ga afurete te mo Kimi no Namae gurai yoberu yo Konna ni Daijina kimi no koto wo Itsumo Egao de mitetai Aoi hikari deterashite Donna ni Donna ni Mabushikute mo Soko ni kibou ga aru nara Ah Donna ni Donna ni Hanarete te mo Sora ni Hanabira mau made ni Kono kokoro Todoketai Donna ni Donna ni Mabushikute mo Hitomi ni chikara komete Ah Ah Ashi ato Ippai tsukete arukou Kitto Kyou kara ashita he to Kono michi wa tsudzuiteku |-| English= When the rain stops morning peeks through You are reflected in the puddles I think your long hair looks lovely The pebble in my shoe is bothering me I need to get used to being barefoot It's embarrassing so I turned my head away a little That day, I saw it from my window Is it okay to stay in this scenery? No matter how, no matter how dazzling it is That wish will come true Ah No matter how, no matter how far away it is Before the petals dance in the wind I want to deliver this heart Watching the shapes of white clouds You said you see a bird Your voice remains in my ears The shadow runs in a frolicky way While stepping like usual I want to embrace you Someday you will walk towards me At that time I will nod No matter how many thoughts overflow I will still call out your name This is how important you are I want to see you always smiling Shining with blue light No matter how, no matter how dazzling it is That wish will come true Ah No matter how, no matter how far away it is Before the petals dance in the wind I want to deliver this heart No matter how, no matter how dazzling it is I'll put strength in my eyes Ah Ah A lot of footprints from the walk Surely from today and to tomorrow This road will continue Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics